


Summer Nights

by pandorabox82



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-07
Updated: 2013-06-07
Packaged: 2017-12-14 05:36:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/833357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandorabox82/pseuds/pandorabox82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erin has fallen in love with the summer nights and the easy feelings that being with David Rossi fills her with. Could there be anything better?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Nights

"Dave, are you going to come to bed anytime soon?" Erin called downstairs, digging her toe into the carpet. She was tired and wanted to feel his arms around her as she drifted off to sleep. It scared her at times how quickly she had grown accustomed to his being there, to loving him. She hadn't told him that, yet, though. She didn't want to jinx a good thing.

"Just one second, bella."

Sighing, she stood in the doorway, breathing in the scent of his cigar. She had also fallen in love with that aspect of him, much to her surprise. Deciding not to wait for him, she hurried down the stairs and burst into his den. It was fairly smoky, cigar and wood smoke mingling in the air. "I couldn't wait, honey," she said lowly as she wrapped her arms around his neck as she leaned forward to kiss his cheek.

"Well, far be it from me to keep you from your pleasure." She laughed lowly as she came around to his side, sitting on the sofa next to him.

"What are you doing?" she asked, looking at the laptop sitting open on his legs.

"Setting up my fantasy football team. I have to make sure I get my favorite Bears players in there, you know." Erin curled up into him as she nodded, resting her head on his chest. She watched him do whatever it was he did. "Okay, I have the perfect team. I'm going to kick ass this season."

Erin shook her head as she kissed his cheek. "Whatever makes you happy, honey. Are you ready to head up now?" He nodded and closed the laptop, setting it on the coffee table. Standing, he held out his hand and she clasped it, letting him pull her to her feet. Hand in hand, they went up to his bedroom and she pulled away from him to languidly stretch out on the bed.

She knew he had taken his first good look at her when she saw his eyebrows shoot up in delight. Erin let her fingers run over the pink lace that covered her breasts, calling attention to his favorite part of her body. "If I had known that this is what was waiting for me, I would have finished up a lot sooner." Coming over to her side, he leaned down and kissed her.

Erin wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down on top of her. "I thought it would kind of be implied, Dave. Isn't this usually how our summer nights together have ended?"

"True, true," he whispered as he kissed her again, running his hands down her body to caress her. She arched into the knowing touches, feeling desire grow and pool in her belly. And then, as usually happened when they were together, she lost all her focus and let the passion overwhelm her completely.

In the morning, she stretched languidly against him, kissing him softly. "Good morning, Dave. What's the plan for today?"

"I thought we'd head over to JJ's and use their pool. This heat is really getting to me." She nodded in agreement and stretched as she sat up. "But first, we shower."

Laughing, she climbed out of bed and made her way to his shower, stepping inside as she waited for him. He joined her within moments and turned on the water for them. She washed her body quickly, reveling in the sweet way he washed her hair for her. When they were finished, he dried her off and let her go back into the bedroom. As she dressed, she hummed under her breath, happy about the lazy day they were about to have.

"I grabbed the sunscreen from the cupboard," he said as he pulled out a bag for their clothes. Is there anything else you want to take?"

"Pack my sunhat. You've seen how quickly the sun can get to me." He nodded and reached around her to pull out the floppy hat she kept here. "Where did I put my suit last time? I can't seem to find it."

"I put it in the drawer with mine, Erin." She nodded and went over to the dresser and pulled out her one-piece and his swim trunks. "JJ said she had enough towels, but should we bring along ours just in case?"

"If you want to." She unplugged her Kindle from its charger and brought it over to the bed, sticking it in the bag along with their swimsuits. Leaning up, she kissed his cheek. "I cannot wait to float on the water and lose myself in my book."

He nodded and finished packing their bag before holding out his hand to her. "Are you making me breakfast before we go?"

"I thought you were the one who made breakfast, Dave. And I wanted French toast this morning." She squeezed his hand and pulled him down into the kitchen. While he got out the pan, she raided the fridge, getting out the bread, butter, and eggs. Setting them down on the counter, she then got out dishes, setting their places at the bar before getting out the orange juice and pouring herself a glass.

"Are you just going to stand there?"

"No, here, let me give you a hand." Setting her glass aside, she clapped a few times. He glared at her and she shrugged. "You asked for it, Dave."

"Whatever. Make yourself useful and soak the bread in the egg before handing it to me." She nodded and stepped close to him, kissing his cheek as she began to do as he told her. Erin almost dropped a piece of bread when he bumped his hip against hers and she bumped back, knocking him off balance a little.

Once all the toast was cooking, he turned to her and wrapped her in a tight hug. She kissed him soundly and he let his hand slide down her back to pinch her ass. "Hey!"

"You deserved it, honey." She punched his shoulder lightly before kissing him again, only to smell the bread starting to burn a little. "I have to get that."

Letting go of her, he turned back to their food and flipped the squares of bread. Erin went over and took a seat, watching him finish their meal. She loved the little moments like this, where she could bask in the domesticity a relationship with David offered her, something she had never found with Alan. "I love you."

He turned, pan in hand, and smiled at her. "I love you, too." Kissing her softly, he portioned out their food before sitting next to her. Digging in, she couldn't help but think that the only thing better than summer nights were lazy summer mornings with the man she loved.


End file.
